


Bitter Tea and Sweet Bottoms

by Ann_Onymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/F, Joggers, Pamela is a mess, Pining, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Onymous/pseuds/Ann_Onymous
Summary: Every morning she would come to the same Starbucks at exactly 7a.m so she could watch at roughly 7:07 as the cute blonde with gorgeous blue eyes and amazing buns covered in joggers would come in asking for a sprinkled latte thing that looked like it had more calories than she could burn in a run.





	Bitter Tea and Sweet Bottoms

Pamela Isley was in love.

Every morning she would come to the same Starbucks at exactly 7a.m so she could watch at roughly 7:07 as the cute blonde with gorgeous blue eyes and amazing buns covered in joggers would come in asking for a sprinkled latte thing that looked like it had more calories than she could burn in a run.

 

She wasn't judging though, sugary drinks were her guilty pleasure after long stressful days.

 

She sipped from her bitter green tea, she had let the leaves soaking for way too long in it. She grimaced.  
She was willing to bet even though the girl was fit as an athlete that she wasn't the type to drink green tea, she looked more of a hot chocolate with colorful marshmallows kinda gal.

 

Too precious for this world.

 

The blonde's voice travelled to her ears as she spoke in a chirpy tone. "Hey, ya Red! Would you mind me sitting next to you?"

 

Pamela almost jumped, her daydreaming cut short as she looked at the girl with almost pleading eyes. Looking around the café she noticed most seats were taken by students or workers their laptops open as they were no doubt finishing their business or checking their facebooks.

 

"Suit yourself." She said, glad her voice didn't waver.

 

"I'm Harley by the way, well, Harleen actually."

 

"I'm Pamela."

 

"Ooh, great, I love it, can I call you Pam for short? Or Red?"

 

"Call me anything, sweetheart." 

 

Harley smiled and blushed slightly, Pamela wondered briefly if she was coming on too strong. She sipped her bitter tea to shut herself up and hide her on blush. It was probably hidden beneath all the make up she was wearing. 

 

Pamela took the moment of shyness to observe Harley, she was twirling one of her pigtails, her hair blond, pink and blue. Looks like she had dyed it just last night, her hands were slightly purple.

 

“Your hair looks very pretty.” Pamela felt like she could smack herself in the face, really? It was going so well, woman. Harley on the other hand was glowing, her eyes so bright that Pam felt herself melting.

 

“I absolutely adore yours, it's such a shade of red, are you a real ginger?”

 

“Yes, actually, but I did dye it just a tone darker.” She picked a lock of her own hair and combed it a little self conscious. Oh god, Harley. She was perfect and kind and Pam was just a mess. Her curly hair was all frizzy and she had come here for her morning fix of energy and of her and now she just had no idea what to talk to her.

 

“y'know... I've been coming here for a month now and just wanted you to know that: yep I know my ass is amazing and you’re welcome to tap that any day.”

She chokes on her tea and splutters into her cup, eyes wide. 

 

Harley winks and gives her the most beautiful grin and not in a mocking way. She pulls a pen from her tight joggers and jots down her number in Pam's cup, taking it from her slack fingers brushing slightly. She kisses the cup and hands it back her maybeline baby lips cherry lip balm marked onto the paper cup. 

 

“Call me.” Harley says as she gets up, she winks as she shows her her tongue piercing in a flirtatious way that shouldn’t be cute and sexy at once but it is. Pam has to close her legs together tightly.

 

“Will do.” Her voice doesn't betray her, but it does sound too sultry to her liking. She watches her go.

God bless those damn joggers got her a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I never wrote for Harlivy before and I adore coffeeshop AU's, I may continue this later, give them a proper date who knows?


End file.
